Summer Breeze
by ScarletSky153
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3! "Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti darimana datangnya hasrat aneh tersebut..." A Pillar Pair Story. AU, maybe OOC. Mind to RnR? SEMI-HIATUS!
1. What?

Moshi-moshi! Aku dengan penname mutmutte, baru pertama kalinya nulis di fandom ini, di fandom Prince of Tennis. Itu juga pertama kali tau komik ini exist di dunia perkomikan(?) karena melihat fandom ini salah satu fandom yang digandrungi di dunia. Baca baca baca dan gangerti #plak akhirnya saya bertekad untuk menggali informasi tentang komik ini. Dan, setelah puter-puter kota punya saya #PLAK eh salah deng, kota kelahiran saya alias Bogor, nemu juga di Elex Comic Center komik Prince of Tennis! Yey!

Dan akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu baca dan juga karena edisinya yang ada 42, memakan waktu lama. Belum lagi ada banyak komik yang tidak ada di tempat. Huft, harus buka internet itu mah. Kesel deh, hahaha. Akhirnya, kelar juga semua komiknya di baca. Dan tiba-tiba entah dateng angin dari mana, jatuh cinta sama Pillar Pair! Shishishi…

Dan akhirnya, terbentuklah ide ini! Hehehe….

Eng, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fict di fandom ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada keganjilan. Belum lagi fict ini AU, hehehe. So, Review and critics are needs here! Hehehe….

No more talk –or writes:

**Summer Breeze**

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis to Takeshi Konomi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama. Genre bisa berubah seiring jalannya cerita.

Summary :

Ryoma pikir, liburan musim panasnya bisa ia gunakan untuk santai, tidak dikejar ujian sekolah ataupun turnamen tennis. Tapi, kali ini pikirannya salah. Di hari terakhirnya sekolah, ayahnya memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan tinggal di rumah mereka selama liburan. Dan, liburan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, hati, dan pikirannya, dengan berbagai fakta yang tiba-tiba muncul –atau sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui, tapi berusaha ia hiraukan?

WARNING! AU, OOC –maybe buat tokoh-tokoh utamanya- dan bakalan ada OC di chapter-chapter mendatang. Boyxboy alias Boy's Love walau di chapter awal-awal baru shounen-ai, Ryoma yang suka duluan tapi terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa itu cinta(?), dan bahasa berbelit(?), UPDATE NGARET hehe

This is a Pillar Pair fict!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

But yeah,

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – What?

.

"_Game and match, won by…Echizen! 7 games to 6!"_

_Akhirnya suara itu terdengar, setelah sekian detik yang sunyi tepat setelah bola terjatuh ke tanah, menandakan akhir permainan._

_Sejenak lapangan itu sunyi, tapi detik kemudian sorakan kemenangan terdengar, membahana. Aura kemenangan memenuhi udara, pekat. Dan detik berikutnya, Ryoma Echizen sang penentu kemenangan dikelilingi oleh anggota tim regular S__eigaku,__ dengan pelukan erat yang diberikan. Mengabaikan sang korban pelukan yang merasa lemas setelah pertandingan._

"_Senpai, nafas-"_

_Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah pelukan demi pelukan yang menumpuk terlepas, seseorang menutup penglihatan Ryoma. _

'_Aroma ini…' _

_Sesaat setelah pelukan erat dari entah siapa itu, karena tingginya yang lebih daripada Ryoma, orang itu melepas pelukannya. Dan dari tangannya yang besar yang khas, Ryoma tahu siapa itu. _

_Dan ketika ia mendongkak, ia mendapati sepasang mata yang amat dikenalnya –yang dibingkai kacamata- menatapnya lurus, seolah menghipnotis dirinya untuk terus menatapnya._

"_Selamat, Ryoma, dan terima kasih…"_

_Ryoma sangat kenal suara itu dan ia sangat suka suara itu, dan merindukannya._

_Wajah mereka makin mendekat…_

_.  
_

"**_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and safe me from the dark_**-"

Suara kencang membahana di seluruh ruangan, membuat sebuah tangan keluar dari gumpalan selimut, mencoba menggapai meja di sebelah tempat tidur dimana ia meletakkan sumber bunyi yang membuat mimpinya membuyar.

Mimpi.

Sosok itu kemudian mengambil handphone-nya, membuka flip-nya, dan mematikan lagu 'Bring Me to Life'-nya Evanescence. Kemudian kesadaran akan mimpinya menghantamnya, membuatnya teduduk dengan cepat dan menyingkap selimutnya. Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat yang sunyi, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacak rambut hijaunya.

Kebiasaan yang sudah sering ia lakukan dikala bingung, terutama saat seperti ini terjadi.

"Kenapa ga bisa nahan diri sih?" gumamnya, lirih.

Pasalnya, mimpi kan merupakan cerminan dari suatu hal yang dipendam dalam hati. Dan lagi, mimpinya itu sebagian realita, nyata. Dan sebagian lagi merupakan _hasrat _terpendamnya, yang sudah lama ia rasakan dan tanpa ia sadari memendam di dalam dirinya.

Hasratnya, merasakan pelukan dari_nya, _dan entah kenapa makin lama mimpinya makin liar.

Padahal, bagian ia memenangkan Kejuaraan Nasional kemarin sudah lama terjadi. Setidaknya sebulan sudah bisa dihitung, lebih lagi. Tapi entah kenapa mimpinya bisa datang lagi.

Akhirnya ia berhenti memikirkan mengenai mimpinya, karena ia merasa kalau ia terus saja memikirkan hal itu, mungkin ia bisa jadi gila karenanya.

Ia mendongkak, menatap jam dinding. Baru pukul setengah tujuh, sedangkan sekolahnya masuk pukul delapan. Latihan pagi sudah ditiadakan, karena hari ini hari terakhir mereka sekolah sebelum minggu depan musim sudah memasuki musim panas. Walau begitu, pulang sekolah mereka tetap akan mengadakan latihan, karena Tezuka-senpai dan Oishi-senpai sudah memberi tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan memberitahu ketua klub Tennis sepulang sekolah.

Dan ia memang berniat untuk ke sana sepulang sekolah, walaupun nanti mungkin tidak ada latihan, ia akan bermain satu dua set.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, menyingkap selimut sepenuhnya, dan menyabar handuk yang tergantung di lemari di sebelahnya. Terdengar suara 'duk' pelan, tanda pintu tertutup, disusul 'duk' yang lain, tanda pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, dari arah kamar mandi terdengar decitan pintu terbuka, dan sosok Ryoma terlihat. Dengan cepat ia menuju kamar tidurnya, dan berganti pakaian. Hanya sepuluh menit, ia sudah keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan seragam, tas sekolah dan tas tennis-nya yang tergantung di bahu.

Ia berjalan melewati sebuah pintu tepat di sebelah kamarnya, sebuah ruangan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu punya siapa ataupun kegunaan ruangan itu. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya ia sendiri memang tidak peduli, jadi ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuruni tangga, bergabung dengan keluarganya.

"_Ohayou_,"

"_Ohayou_, Ryoma-kun,"

Ryoma duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, lalu mengambil sumpitnya. Dengan kata "Itadakimasu," pelan, ia mulai makan.

Anehnya, makan pagi kali ini berlangsung sunyi. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari anggota keluarganya. Heran sih, makanya sekarang ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tapi, ia lebih memilih tidak peduli daripada mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengannya.

Tapi, andai ia tahu, bahwa hal yang sedang dipikirkan kedua orangtuanya sangat berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Aku selesai." Katanya, menaruh kedua sumpitnya bersisian dengan piringnya, lalu berdiri. Ia sudah mengangkat tas-nya, tepat ketika ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Ryoma,"

"Apa?"

Sunyi. Sampai Ryoma mengetahui kebimbangan yang mengental di mata ayahnya. Akhirnya, ia buka suara juga. "Apa, yah?"

"Ehm," sepertinya Nanjiro Echizen gugup mengenai apa yang akan ia katakana, "Er… pulang sekolah kau harus pulang cepat ya,"

Ryoma menaikan alisnya. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Biasanya, jam berapapun ia pulang tidak dipermasalahkan, apalagi kalau hal itu terjadi karena ia harus latihan tennis. Tapi sekarang?

"Kenapa?"

"Ung…"

Mengerti bahwa sang ayah tidak mau mengatakan alasannya, akhirnya Ryoma menghela nafas dan mengangkat tas-nya, menaruhnya ke pundak.

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat."

Ketika ia sudah sampai di teras dan memakai sepatunya, terdengar suara ibunya, "Hati-hati ya!"

Setelah ia menjauh dan tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari dalam rumahnya, sang ibu berbisik kepada suaminya, "Apa Ryoma bisa menerima hal ini?"

Sang ayah alias Nanjiro mengangkat bahu, menyulut rokoknya. "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba, bukan?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Yak, pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini saja. Kalian semua, selamat liburan musim panas!"

Sorakan terdengar dari kelas Ryoma, tanda anak-anak bersorak. Dengan cepat mereka membereskan tas, dan bergegas keluar.

Tepat saat sang wali kelas berseru, "Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!"

Dengan santai Ryoma keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan sepanjang koridor dan menuruni tangga, menuju lapangan tennis. Dan di sana, sudah menunggu beberapa senpai-nya.

"Kau telat, Echizen!" seru Momoshiro, menyeringai.

"Huh, bel baru saja berbunyi, Momo-senpai. Kau saja yang terlalu rajin." Dengusnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Woo, yang lain saja sudah datang!"

"Yah, b iasa lah, wali kelas yang terlalu cerewet."

"Ehm," Eiji muncul di antara mereka dan menarik Ryoma, "Sudah saatnya pemanasan, chibi! Ayo!"

Mendengus kesal, Ryoma akhirnya pasrah ditarik Eiji ke ruang klub dan menaruh tas-nya di loker, lalu berganti.

Setelahnya, yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah berlari keliling lapangan, pemanasan dengan anggota tim reguler lain, menunggu kedatangan anggota lainnya.

Mereka latihan seperti biasa, walau porsinya berkurang karena pertandingan sudah usai. Dan memang Ryoma melakukan tanding tiga set dengan Momoshiro, dengan kemenangan 3-1.

"Wah, kau memang sudah banyak berkembang, Echizen!" seru Momoshiro sambil setengah ngos-ngosan, kelelahan selepas bertanding.

Ryoma hanya mengangguk lalu meraih botol minumnya, merasa haus mendadak menyerangnya setelah latih tanding tadi.

Setelah beberapa waktu istirahat, mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan. Kali ini, entah kenapa Tezuka dan Oishi tidak mengikuti latihan. Dan Ryoma yang menyadari hal itu, mendadak semangat berlatihnya menurun(?)

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini!" seru Oishi yang tiba-tiba muncul, dengan Tezuka di sebelahnya. Dan entah kenapa, pandangan Tezuka terkunci kepada satu sosok. Ryoma. Dan Ryoma, yang menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya, mendongkak dan menyadari sepasang mata tajam Tezuka memandangnya intens, membuat entah kenapa wajah Ryoma memerah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan kontak mata.

Untungnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat hal itu.

"Baik, semua anggota, kumpul!" seru Oishi lagi, lalu dengan cepat seluruh anggota klub Tennis Seigaku berkumpul di satu pusat, Oishi dan Tezuka.

"Sesuai janji, hari ini kami akan mengumumkan posisi kapten dan wakil kapten baru." Tezuka angkat bicara, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Entah kenapa, pandangannya terkunci kepada sosok yang selalu membuatnya penasaran –dan membangkitkan rasa entah apapun di dalam dirinya.

"Dan, posisi kapten klub tennis kuserahkan kepada Echizen Ryoma."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang kapten lama, Ryoma mendongkak. Kaget, tentu. Tapi, tatapan mata Tezuka yang intens itulah yang membuatnya jadi salah tingkah, bukan tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota.

"Terima kasih, senpai," ia hanya bisa bergumam, memalingkan wajah. '_Kami,_ kalau aku lebih lama lagi melihat tatapan wajahnya… entah apa yang terjadi padaku…' batinnya dalam hati, diam-diam menghela nafasnya.

Tezuka menyadari bahwa Ryoma menghindari tatapannya, dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin karena pilihannya dengan menetapkan Ryoma, yang notabane masih kelas satu, menjadi kapten?

Mencatat dalam hati bahwa ia akan menanyakan hal itu nanti, Tezuka lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Oishi yang akan mengatakan siapa yang akan menggantikannya menjadi wakil kapten.

"Oke, selanjutnya. Untuk jabatan Wakil Kapten diserahkan kepada… Momoshiro Takeshi!" seru Oishi, sembari tersenyum ke arah Momoshiro, yang setelah mendengar pernyataan itu membelalakkan matanya.

"A-"

"YEEEY!" sorak-sorakan membahana, walau sebenarnya mereka kaget juga Momoshiro yang diangkat sebagai wakil kapten. Tapi, tetap saja mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Ehm, setelah ini, latihan bubar!"

Satu per satu kerumunan bubar, bahkan Ryoma. Bukan niatnya untuk pulang cepat seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya sih, tapi entah kenapa… ia tidak tahan satu tempat lebih lama dengan kaptennya.

Entah kenapa.

Jadi, yang ia lakukan berjalan cepat meninggalkan lapangan, menuju ruang klub. Agar mata anggota regular tidak menangkap sosoknya dan menyeretnya untuk entah apapun itu.

Tapi, ia terlambat sepersekian detik.

Karena, mata tajam Tezuka melihat pergerakannya, sehingga dengan cepat niatnya pun ketahuan oleh sang mantan kapten.

"Tunggu dulu, Echizen. Masih ada yang harus dibicarakan."

Glek! Hilanglah kesempatan Ryoma untuk kabur dari sana. Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi sebagian mukannya yang entah kenapa menghangat, dan berjalan menuju tempat para senpai-nya.

Dan hari itu, Ryoma terpaksa menahan detak jantungnya yang terus berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Tezuka berada di dekatnya.

'_Damn,' _batinnya, sementara ia mendengarkan penjelasan Oishi sambil memalingkan wajah dari Tezuka yang berada di sampingnya, 'Kenapa dia harus ada di sebelah ku sih? Kan banyak tempat kosong di sini!'

Dan akhirnya… rapatnya pun selesai. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam, dan akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa Ryoma pamit dan berlari menuju halte bis di dekat sekolahnya, menunggu bis yang sudah terlihat di kejauhan.

Dan anehnya, tiba-tiba di sebelahnya muncul sosok (mantan) kapten klub tennis Seigaku.

"Bu-buncho?"

"Hem," gumam Tezuka, merapihkan tas-nya. "Kau terlihat terburu, Echizen."

"Yah, pak tua itu menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat, jadi," Ryoma mengangkat bahunya, sekalian membetulkan letak tasnya. "Kuturuti saja."

"Hh, sepertinya sangat diluar kau, menurut begitu saja."

"Ah, sudahlah."

Percakapan mereka terpotong karena bis sudah datang, lalu mereka bersama menaikinya dan mencari tempat yang kosong.

Sepanjang perjalanan, walau mereka duduk bersebelahan, sunyilah yang menemani mereka. Akhirnya, di salah satu terminal, Tezuka turun duluan.

"Aku duluan, Echizen."

"Hn."

Dan, setelah sosok kaptennya hilang, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa gaberani ngobrol sih, Ryoma _baka_!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sekarang, Ryoma menyesal pulang terlalu cepat.

Karena, keadaannya sekarang sangat sangat membuatnya kesal.

Kenapa?

Karena Ryoma Echizen telak dikerjai oleh ayahnya. Ingat, tadi pagi sang Samurai Nanjiro menyuruh anaknya pulang cepat? Penasaran, Ryoma menuruti kata ayahnya. Ia pulang cepat, tapi yang didapatinya, hanya ada ayahnya di rumah. Seperti biasa, ia menaruh sepatu di loker, lalu berjalan menuju arah tangga dan menaikinya, lalu menaruh tas-nya di kamarnya.

Penasaran akan apa yang menantinya, Ryoma turun cepat. Dan dilihatnya sang ayah menantinya di ujung tangga, dengan benda yang sangat di kenalnya.

Sebuah sapu, seserok, lap, dan sebuah kain.

Menelan ludah paksa, Ryoma bertanya kepada ayahnya untuk apa semua itu. Dan ayahnya dengan santai berkata bahwa ia meminta tolong (baca: menyuruh) Ryoma membersihkan kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya. Menggerutu, akhirnya Ryoma menerima hal itu.

Dan sekarang, dirinya berada di kamar tersebut yang rupanya sedikit berdebu, menyapu sudut-sudut ruangan. Setelah selesai, ia membuat debu-debu tersebut ke kantong plastik yang ada di depan pintu. Setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan lap dan mulai membersihkan sudut-sudut ruangan.

Tanpa sadar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh malam, tepat pada saat bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi dan terdengar pintu terbuka. Tepat pada saat itu, Ryoma sudah selesai membershikan ruangan yang rupanya itu merupakan sebuah kamar tidur.

Ia berniat untuk membershikan tangan dan mandi, tepat saat namanya dipanggil oleh ayahnya.

"Ryoma! Turun cepat!"

Menghela nafas karena acara mandinya tertunda, Ryoma lalu berjalan lesu menuruni tangga, menuju pintu depan. Di sana, dilihatnya ayahnya berdiri dengan muka… ganjil? Aneh. Jarang sekali ayahnya berwajah seperti itu.

"Ada apa, yah?" tanyanya sambil membershikan tangannya yang kotor dengan ujung baju. Percuma. Kotoran di tangannya memang harus dibersihkan dengan air.

"Eng, mulai hari ini dan selama liburan musim panas, ia akan tinggal di rumah kita karena kedua orangtuanya sahabat ayah, jadi menitipkannya selama liburan. Ayo," katanya sambil menunjuk sosok di pintu –yang baru disadari keberadaannya oleh Ryoma- dengan dagunya.

Ryoma menoleh ke arah pintu, dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal berada di sini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tanpa sadar ia menelan dengan susah payah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa gugup.

"Malam, Echizen."

Dan, musim panasnya baru saja akan dimulai.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Gimana gimana gimanaaaa?

Hehehe… mungkin chapter keduanya bakalan lama, so…

REVIEW please!


	2. Fact no 1: He is coming

_Ryoma menoleh ke arah pintu, dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal berada di sini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tanpa sadar ia menelan dengan susah payah._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa gugup._

"_Malam, Echizen."_

_Dan, musim panasnya baru saja akan dimulai._

_

* * *

_**Summer Breeze**

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis to Takeshi Konomi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama. Genre bisa berubah seiring jalannya cerita.

Summary :

Ryoma pikir, liburan musim panasnya bisa ia gunakan untuk santai, tidak dikejar ujian sekolah ataupun turnamen tennis. Tapi, kali ini pikirannya salah. Di hari terakhirnya sekolah, ayahnya memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan tinggal di rumah mereka selama liburan. Dan, liburan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, hati, dan pikirannya, dengan berbagai fakta yang tiba-tiba muncul –atau sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui, tapi berusaha ia hiraukan?

WARNING! AU, OOC –maybe buat tokoh-tokoh utamanya- dan bakalan ada OC di chapter-chapter mendatang. Boyxboy alias Boy's Love walau di chapter awal-awal baru shounen-ai, Ryoma yang suka duluan tapi terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa itu cinta(?), dan bahasa berbelit(?), UPDATE NGARET hehe

This is a Pillar Pair fict!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

But yeah,

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Fact no. 1: He is coming.**

Ryoma menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bak mandi, rona merah menjalari wajahnya.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Karena, di depan sang (mantan) kapten Seigaku, dirinya yang berwajah kucel, kotor, berdebu, belum mandi, dan memakai baju lecek. Benar-benar kesan pertama yang buruk!

Ia menenggelamkan dirinya, mencoba meleraksasikan dirinya di dalam air panas. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak banyak membantu. Walau ia merasa lebih tenang, tapi tetap saja rasa gelisah merambat hatinya.

Akhirnya, setelah melihat waktu dan menyadari ia sudah berendam lebih dari sepuluh menit, ia beranjak dari bak mandi dan melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya, mengeringkan badan. Lalu, diraihnya baju ganti yang sudah ia siapkan –sebuah kaos putih hitam dan celana pendek- lalu memakainya. Dengan handuk masih di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, tepat ketika Tezuka keluar dari kamarnya, yang pintunya berhadapan dengan kamar mandi.

"Ibumu berkata makan malam sudah siap." Kata Tezuka datar, seperti biasa.

"Hmm," Ryoma hanya bergumam, menghindari kontak mata dengan Tezuka. Tezuka menyadari hal itu, tapi ia menghiraukannya. Mungkin ada masalah pribadi yang tidak berkaitan dengan dirinya, begitu pikirnya.

Tapi, pikirannya salah. Karena perasaan tidak nyaman Ryoma untuk bertatapan mata dengan Tezuka –bukan dalam artian buruk- dikarenakan oleh Tezuka, berarti memang berkaitan dengan Tezuka.

Mereka beriringan menuruni tangga, dengan Ryoma di depan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, dan ia berusaha mengabaikannya dengan (pura-pura) sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Untung, Tezuka tidak melihat raut wajah Ryoma.

Dalam diam, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan makan, dan sudah menunggu ayah dan ibu Ryoma juga Ryoga, yang kebetulan baru pulang dari Amerika namun hanya untuk dua minggu.

"Ah, hey kak."

"Hey, Ryo."

Kemudian, Ryoma duduk di sebelah kakaknya, lalu Tezuka di salah satu sisi Ryoma. Kemudian, mereka memulai makan malam dengan sunyi.

Selama makan, Ryoma mengenang –alah- kejadian tadi sore sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, saat sang (mantan) kapten berdiri di depan rumahnya…

_**Flashback**_

"_Malam, Echizen."_

_Ryoma membeku sesaat. Ia hafal suara ini! Benar saja, ketika ia mendongak, ia mendapatii orang yang ia rindu –yang baru saja ia pikirkan!- berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan tas tennis di bahu kanan, tas ransel di punggung, dan koper berukuran dii sebelahnya. _

_Sesaat ia terpana melihat kaptennya dengan balutan pakaian normal layaknya remaja lainnya, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua –ada ayahnya, demi Kami-sama!- lalu akhirnya ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, berdehem sambil memalingkah wajahnya –yang ia yakini- sudah memerah sekarang. "Malam, bunchou."_

"_Ryoma, bantu Tezuka-san membawa kopernya!" akhirnya sang ayah bersuara memecah kesunyian setelah brehasil mengndalikan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat anaknya yang salah tingkah di depan kakak kelasnya. _

"_Ha?"_

"_Bantu bawakan barang Tezuka-san ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamarmu," ulang Nanjiro dengan penekanan di setiap kata. _

"_Ung…"_

_Akhirnya dengan wajah merengut, Ryoma menerima ransel Tezuka dan memimpin ke kamar yangbaru saja ia bersihkan. Yang masih lengkap dengan peralatan bersih-bersih di dalam kamar. Dengan menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah –dan mungkin tidak terlalu berhasil, Ryoma menyambar kilat semua sapu, kemoceng, lap dan yang lainnya. Mengeluarkannya dan lalu berdehem sambil membershikan tangannya. _

"_Eng, anu bunchou, ini kamarnya."_

_Tezuka, yang sedari tadi seakan memikirkan sesuatu __**(bocoran dari author: Tezuka memikirkan tingkat Ryoma yang OOC sebenarnya sodara-sodara!) **__tersadar, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menyeret kopernya masuk. "Thanks, Echizen."_

_._

_._

_Sunyi._

_Kemudian, Ryoma berdehem, beranjak keluar kamar dan menyambar alat kebersihan yang berada di samping pintu. "Kalau bunchou membutuhkanku, aku ada di kamar sebelah. Tapi, aku mau menaruh ini dulu," ucapnya datar, lalu berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Tidak menyadari sang bunchou yang menatapnya dengan senyum geli. _

_Lalu, setelah menyambar air dingin untuk minum, Ryoma berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil mengomel. Dengan bahasa inggris tentu, takut ia keceplosan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam lalu akhirnnya terdengar oleh sang kapten. _

"Damn. Why he's here? Ck, I felt cold," _gumamnya, sambil mengacak rambutnya. Lalu ia membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya cukup keras, sampai mengakibatkan ayahnya yang berada di lantai bawah mendengar dan hampir berseru. _

"Ck, I thought this summer I could go back to USA, but when I knew _aniki _was here, I cancelled the ticket. But now?"

_Ryoma membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, memandang langit-langit, menghela nafas perlahan._

"I wish this summer will be better," _gumamnya, memejamkan mata._

_Sampai kemudian, ia membuka mata dan memandang jam dinding. Pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia belum mandi sama sekali –niatnya untuk mandi setelah bebersih seperti terhapus dari otaknya begitu mengetahui Tezuka-senpai berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Akhirnya ia terduduk, berdiri dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu lemarinya, membanting pintu kamar dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. _

_Dan ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengar semua yang ia katakan –walau tidak mengerti keseluruhan artinya- dan saat beberapa umpatan dan bantingan pintu terdengar, ia meriingis tapi kemudian tersenyum geli._

_Tanpa ia sadari, dengan adik kelasnya itu, mukanya yang kaku akan lebih berekspresi._

_Di dalam kamar mandi, Ryoma berendam menenangkan pikirannya, dan baru beranjak saat ia melirik jam dan sudah pukul delapan kurang lima. _

"Dinner must be deserved," _gumamnya, lalu beranjak dari bak mandi dan menyambar handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan berpakaian._

_Saat ia mengeringkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu beranjak dari sana, tepat pada saat itu Tezuka membuka pintunya…_

_**End of Flashback**_

"…kun, Ryo-kun!"

"Ya?" dua kepala terangkat, Ryoma dan Ryoga. Lalu keduanya berpandangan, dan Ryoma berbalik memandang ibunya, cemberut.

"Bu, kan sudah kubilang, kalau ada aniki di rumah jangan panggil aku Ryo-kun! Yang nengok kan jadi dua orang!" protes Ryoma dengan nada sedikit kekanak-kanakan sembari cemberut. Ryoga terkekeh di sebelahnya, sementara Tezuka menahan seringai di sisi yang lain.

Tezuka benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa anak seperti Ryoma bisa bertingkah seperti ini di rumah.

Kesal karena hanya menjadi bahan tertawaan kakaknya, Ryoma meraih sumpitnya dan menusukkannya ke tangan kanan kakaknya, membuahkan sebuah ringisan dari sang korban dan sebuah jitakan kepada sang pelaku sebagai balasan.

"Aw! Sakit, aniki!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, baka! Ngapain juga nusuk-nusuk pake sumpit?"

"Ye, salah aniki juga kenapa ketawa!"

"Alasan yang tidak logis!"

"Yang penting alasan!"

"Woo dasar, alibi!"

"Biar!"

"Kalian," Nanjiro meletakan sumpitnya. Akhirnya ia buka suara juga melihat keributan kedua anak itu. Biasanya sih, Ryoga pasti mengalah. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini remaja tersebut sedang dalam _mood _menjahili adiknya. "Jangan membuat keributan di sini!"

Ryoma dan Ryoga menghentikan perang mereka, perang yang hampir pecah menjadi perang dunia ke6(?) dan menatap ayah mereka.

"Gomen, yah."

"Kalian itu, ada tamu di rumah malah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Gimana sih?"

Ryoma tersentak mendengar pernyataan itu. Benar! Ada Tezuka-senpai di sebelahnya, dan ia bertingkah kekanak-kanakan? (A/N: Lu tuh emang masih kecil, Ryo-kun! Wakakak)

Ryoma menoleh, dan benar. Ia mendapati sang bunchou sedang menahan seringainya sambil menatap ke arahnya. Sekejap Ryoma langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke makanannya, meraih sumpitnya dan makan dalam diam. Berharap sang kapten sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tapi, kebalikannya malah Tezuka menatap Ryoma lekat-lekat. Ada yang aneh, yang ia rasakan, tentang tingkah laku Ryoma akhir-akhir ini. Kadang mendekat, kadang menjauh. Tidak mau berkontak mata.

Memang ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan?

'Yah,' Tezuka membatin, meraih kembali sumpitnya dan mulai makan, 'Mungkin saja ada masalah dengan teman atau pacarnya?'

Sekarang, hanya ada sedikit getaran saat ia menyebut 'pacar' kepada Ryoma. Tapi ia tidak menyadari, bahwa lambat laun getaran itu membesar.

Oke, kembali ke cerita. Mereka berlima makan dalam diam, sunyi. Sampai Ryoma, yang entah kenapa cepat sekali makannya, menaruh sumpitnya dan beranjak.

"Aku selesai."

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, Ryoma."

"Aku memang tidak berniat ke kuil, yah,"

Ryoma memang tidak berniat ke kuil, ia hanya duduk di ruang TV dan menyalakan salah satu peralatan elektronik umum itu. Hanya berpindah-pindah saluran, dan akhirnya ia menetapkan pilihan pada channel musik. Channel olahraga-nya sedang bukan tennis.

Tanpa sadar, sosok Tezuka sudah berada di sebelah Ryoma, duduk di sebelahnya. Dan ketika Ryoma menyadarinya, ia hampir terlonjak. Ia memang bisa mengendalikan diri, tapi tentu saja reaksinya tertangkap mata Tezuka.

"Ada masalah, Echizen?"

"Ah, tidak, bunchou… hanya, bunchou mengagetkan."

Tezuka menaikan sebelah alisnya. Bukannya sudah sedari tadi ia ada di sini?

"Bukannya aku sudah lama di sini? Dan jangan panggil aku bunchou, aku sudah hampir bukan bunchou-mu lagi."

"Hem," Ryoma terlihat berfikir, tapi perhatiannya teralih oleh tv, yang sedang menayangkan salah satu konser musik luar negri. "Lalu, kau kupanggil apa? Tezuka-san."

"Yah, itu juga boleh."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat sosok Nanjiro Echizen melangkah masuk, duduk di salah satu sofa yang berbeda dengan mereka. Tatapan matanya lurus, menatap anaknya.

"Yah."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ayah belum memberitahuku alasan Tezuka-san menginap di sini."

"Uhuk!" entah kenapa Nanjiro merasa tertohok mendengar pertanyaan menjurus tapi diucapkan dengan nada polos oleh anaknya itu. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya, berusaha terlihat wajar.

"Hem, sebenarnya, orangtua Tezuka-san merupakan teman dekat ayah, dan mereka sekeluarga akan pergi ke luar negeri selama musim panas, meninggalkan Tezuka-san sendirian. Lalu, ayahnya menitipkan Tezuka-san untuk tinggal di sini selama musim panas."

"Uhuk!" sekarang gantianlah Ryoma yang tersentak, terbatuk. "Apa? Jadi, selama musim panas?"

"Yup."

"Ayaaaah~ kenapa tidak bilang sejak lama?"

"Keputusannya saja baru di buat." Terdapat nada ragu di dalam nada suara Nanjiro, karena memang kebohongan yang ia ucapkan.

Dan sayangnya, Ryoma menangkap nada itu. Ia menyerngit, menyadari ada yang salah. Ia ingin bertanya –atau mungkin membantah- tapi dilihat dari raut wajah ayahnya yang sepertinya tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, sehingga Ryoma memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

'Tidak, kebenarannya baru boleh di ucapkan nanti. Yang sekarang, yang terpenting adalah membuat Ryoma menerima Tezuka di rumah,' begitu pikir Nanjiro.

Tapi sebenarnya, Ryoma sudah menerima Tezuka melebihi perkiraan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah." Katanya datar. Setelahnya, Ryoma berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Lapangan Tennis."

"Tung-"

Ryoma berbalik, menatap ayahnya kosong. "Sepertinya aku tau maksud ayah tidak membuatku pergi ke kuil. Karena akan membicarakan ini kan? Pembicaraan sudah selesai, jadi biarkan aku bermain sebentar." Segera ia berlari ke arah tangga, membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu menyambar tas tennis-nya. Segera ia berlari menuruni tangga, melewati ruang tv dengan menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya, lalu membanting pintu depan.

"Aduh, tuh anak. Kalau lagi _bad mood _kerjaannya pasti membanting pintu," decak Nanjirou, menyalakan rokoknya.

Tezuka terdiam di tempatnya. 'Benarkan Echizen tidak menerimanya di sini?' batinnya. Kalau hal itu terjadi, mungkin liburan musim panasnya tidak akan berjalan baik.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Nanjiro. "Nanjiro-san, apakah anda tahu kemana Echizen pergi?"

Nanjiro menghembusan rokoknya, kemudian mengganti salura tv. "Ke lapangan tennis di samping kuil. Di sanalah ia biasa berada kalau _bad mood_ seperti itu."

"Terima kasih, Nanjiro-san."

Nanjiro mengangguk, matanya mengikuti kepergian Tezuka. "Tezuka-san."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pakai bahasa terlalu formal, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tezuka terlihat seperti menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih Nanjiro-san."

Tezuka berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, memakai sendalnya dan dengan cepat berlari menyusul Ryoma, berharap adik kelasnya itu tidak berlari terlalu jauh.

Sementara Nanjiro masih menyalakan rokoknya, menghembusnya, bersamaan dengan ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. "

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma berbalik saat didengarnya namanya disebut, tapi begitu ia melihat siapa yang mengejarnya, ia malah berlari makin cepat.

"Echizen, tunggu!"

Mereka berlari menaiki tangga, lalu Ryoma dengan cepat berlari menuju lapangan tennis.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma berhenti, menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kecapekan setelah berlari menaiki tangga.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma berbalik dan mendapati sang kapten sedang berada di dekatnya, hanya sekitar dua meter di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, wajahnya memerah.

Tapi untungnya, rona kemerahan di wajahnya bisa ia samarkan sebagai efek dari larinya.

"Ja-jangan lari… jangan lari lagi-"

Ryoma jatuh terduduk, sementara Tezuka mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ryoma menjauh, tapi tangan Tezuka menahannya.

"Kenapa memang?"

Mendengar nada saktrastik yang dikeluarkan Tezuka, Ryoma tidak jadi melakukan aksi menjauhnya dan duduk diam.

Sunyi.

"Kau marah?"

Sunyi.

"Hey."

Masih sunyi.

"Tidak," Ryoma akhirnya angkat suara. "Aku tidak marah kepada bunchou."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Aku-" Ryoma angkat suara. Tapi, kemudian ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Kenapa coba ia menjauhi kaptennya? Ia kembali berfikir. Bukannya tidak apa-apa bunchou-nya itu menginap di rumahnya? Toh orangtua dan kakaknya tidak keberatan. Dan lagi, di sudut terkecil hatinya, ia sangat memimpikan hal ini dan begitu terwujud, tentunya ia merasa senang, bukan?

Tapi kenapa ia bersikap sebaliknya?

"Mungkin… tidak tahu."

"Ha?" tentu saja Tezuka heran dengan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal itu! "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?"

"Sudah, abaikan saja. Dan, maaf."

Tezuka menghela nafas. Saat sang _kouhai_ menolak untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, mungkin memang dianya tidak akan mau menjelaskan lagi. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya mendesak. "Maaf? Untuk?"

"Karena menjauhi bunchou akhir-akhir ini."

"Sudahlah," Tezuka mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak marah ini."

"Hmm…"

Mereka saling diam, menatap langit yang ganjil karena ketidak hadiran sang bulan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah mereka, dan Ryoma menutup matanya. Tidak menyadari sang bunchou yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa damai menyusupi hati Tezuka saat ia melihat _kouhai_-nya menutup matanya, terlihat seperti tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Rasa menenangkan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan tatapannya dan mengalihkannya kepada langit yang terisi bintang, menutup matanya juga dan tersenyum.

"Hey, Echizen…"

"Ya?"

"Mohon bantuannya ya selama liburan ini."

"…"

"Echizen?"

"…." Ryoma memalingkan wajahnya saat dilihatnya sang kapten menatapnya lekat-lekat. Jantungnya seakan akan meledak saat dilihatnya tatapan tajam itu –yang entah kenapa begitu ia suka dan begitu ia ingin lihat terus- dan mendengar nada bersahabat yang dipakai oleh bunchou-nya.

"Ya… baik."

"Hmm…"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lalu setelah beberapa detik kontak mata mereka terputus, dan mereka berdua saling menatap langit.

Ryoma harap, semoga liburan kali ini bisa ia lalui dengan tenang, damai, seperti malam ini.

Ah, tapi kadang, harapan tinggal harapan.

Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahui kejadian apa yang akan menimpa mereka di masa mendatang…

.

.

* * *

X0X0X0X0X0

TBC

X0X0X0X0X0

* * *

HEEEEEY!

Bagaimanaa?

Hem, mungkin masih rada-rada 'rada-rada' *ngerti maksudnya?* dan lagi masih penuh dengan basa-basi. Sebenernya ini bisa dijadiin satu chapter, tapi karena kemalasan sang author #PLAK! Sehingga chapter ini baru datang belakangan. Belum lagi fict ini masih sedikit petunjuk mengenai apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Sayangnya, fict ini sudah ku-plot dan ditulis poin-poin pentingnya sehingga yang akan ditulis tidak akan bisa diubah lagi. Sudah ditentukan berapa chapter yang ada. Dan sepertinya, ini akan menjadi fict terpanjang yang aku tulis :D

THANKS BANGET untuk seluruh dukungan yang adaaa thanks buat para recviewers I LOVE YOU :D Hemm, tanpa kalian mungkin aku sudah berfikiran untuk menghapus fict ini.

Konflik belum kelihatan, mungkin dua sampai tiga chapter kedepan baru kelihatan. Dan tidak akan terselesaikan begitu saja, karena bagiku ini menyangkut masalah hati {(^_^)}

Oke, terus buat balasan review yang gapake pakai akun:

**Sasuke Chan: **Thanks yaa :D Hem,, oke, ini sudah update, semoga suka :D

**Ra Amune: **Oke, thanks untuk reviewnya :D Oke, ini sudah update, semoga sukaaaaa

**QRen: **thanks yaa sudah menjadi reviewer pertama :D Ini sudah update, semoga sukaaaaaaa

Mungkin sekian saja dari aku, thanks untuk semuanya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oke readers, REVIEW pleaseeeee :D


	3. Fact no 2: He is Not an Ordinary Teen

_Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lalu setelah beberapa detik kontak mata mereka terputus, dan mereka berdua saling menatap langit. _

_Ryoma harap, semoga liburan kali ini bisa ia lalui dengan tenang, damai, seperti malam ini._

_Ah, tapi kadang, harapan tinggal harapan._

_Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengetahui kejadian apa yang akan menimpa mereka di masa mendatang…_

.

* * *

.

**Summer Breeze**

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis to Takeshi Konomi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Family. Genre bisa berubah seiring jalannya cerita.

Summary :

Ryoma pikir, liburan musim panasnya bisa ia gunakan untuk santai, tidak dikejar ujian sekolah ataupun turnamen tennis. Tapi, kali ini pikirannya salah. Di hari terakhirnya sekolah, ayahnya memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan tinggal di rumah mereka selama liburan. Dan, liburan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, hati, dan pikirannya, dengan berbagai fakta yang tiba-tiba muncul –atau sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui, tapi berusaha ia hiraukan?

WARNING! AU, OOC –maybe buat tokoh-tokoh utamanya- dan bakalan ada OC di chapter-chapter mendatang. Boyxboy alias Boy's Love walau di chapter awal-awal baru shounen-ai, Ryoma yang suka duluan tapi terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa itu cinta(?), dan bahasa berbelit(?), UPDATE NGARET hehehe {(^_^)}

This is a Pillar Pair fict!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

But yeah,

Enjoy!

.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Fact no.2 : He is Not an Ordinary Teen. **

.

Ciap, ciap, ciap!

Suara kicauan burung terdengar, bersumber dari suatu pohon yang tertanam di sebuah halaman. Tumbuh menjulang, dengan dahan bersentuhan dengan sebuah jendela dengan gorden biru yang menutupi ruangan di dalamnya dari jarak pandang seseorang, atau sesuatu. Tapi, sebenarnya secercah cahaya mentari pagi masih bisa masuk dan menyinari ruangan tersebut dengan cahaya terbatas, menimbulkan efek yang indah. Cahaya tersebut jatuh di atas sebuah benda,yang rupanya adalah sebuah tempat tidur _single. _

Ah, lebih tepatnya menyinari sebuah wajah polos dengan pikiran yang masih mengelana ke alam bawah sadarnya, dan sayangnya pikirannya harus ditarik paksa kembali ke alam sadarnya saat otaknya menerima sinyal dari wajahnya. Sebuah benda –atau cahaya- jatuh ke wajahnya, membuatnya merasa hangat tapi terasa terganggu. Mengerjapkan matanya tidak nyaman, perlahan sosok itu membuka matanya –yang rupanya masih setengah mengantuk- dan menguceknya. Mata tersebut kemudian melirik jam dinding. Pukul tujuh.

Mengerang tertahan dan mengeluh, sosok tersebut kembali menutup matanya, dan sebagai tambahan, menarik selimutnya sampai melebihi kepala, dan bergelung nyaman di dalamnya.

Ryoma memang tidak suka bangun pagi, terutama di hari libur ini.

Dan sayangnya, baru saja pikirannya akan kembali berkelana, sebuah teriakan yang sudah sering ia dengar menghampiri telinganya.

"RYOMA!"

Set! Entah karena sudah terlatih atau apa, Ryoma malah menarik selimutnya makin ke atas, dan mencengkram ujung-ujungnya. Seolah takut selimut itu akan pergi.

Dalam hati, ia menghitung mundur. Delapan detik, tepat setelah teriakan itu terjadi dan ia tahu hal lain akan terjadi lagi.

Delapan… tujuh… enam…

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Lima… empat… tiga…

Dap! Drap! Drap!

Dua… sa-

"RYOMA!" brak!

-tu.

'_Aniki _lebih cepat setengah detik dari biasanya,' keluh Ryoma dalam hati, makin bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Mengabaikan derap langkah yang makin jelas, pertanda ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Set! "Ryoma! Bangun!" dengan sadisnya sang kakak alias Ryoga menarik selimut Ryoma, menampakan sosok sang adik dengan kaus dan celana pendek, bergelung di tempat tidurnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah ekspresi kesal dan marah terukir di wajah yang sebelumnya polos karena tidur, berhadapan dengan sosok (sok) polos dengan cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah (sok) inosen itu.

"Aniki! Sekarang tuh liburan dan lagi sekarang baru pukul tujuh pagi!" bentak Ryoma dengan wajah mengantuk tapi nada suaranya sarat kekesalan.

Ryoga malah terkekeh mendengar bentakan adiknya. Dengan santai ia menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana, berekspresi dan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak terpengaruh dengan bentakan adiknya.

"Ayah menyuruhku membangunkanmu," ucap Ryoga sambil menyeringai, puas melihat espresi adiknya yang sangat-sangat kesal itu. "Kau disuruh menemaninya latihan pagi."

Twitch! Tiga guratan kecil muncul di dahi Ryoma, pertanda kekesalan menghampirinya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong kakaknya sampai pintu, yang –tumbennya- sang kakak tidak bertingkah apapun, hanya menyeringai. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Ryoma curiga, jangan-jangan sang kakak merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dan ia benar.

Set! Tepat saat Ryoga berada di depan pintu, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celana dan menaruhnya di geredel pintu. Menahan gerakannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ryoma hampir menabrak punggung Ryoga dan mengumpat tertahan.

"Ani-"

Set! Belum sempat Ryoma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ryoga sudah berbalik untuk menghadap sang adik, membuat Ryoma hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya andai Ryoga tidak menyambar pergelangan tangan kiri adiknya. Dan sebelum adiknya bereaksi lebih lanjut, Ryoga mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Ryoma, membuat sang korban merinding.

"_Ototou_, kalau kau tidak menuruti kata ayah, aku yang akan kena. Jadi, lebih baik kau menurut…" di sudut matanya, Ryoga melirik pintu kamar sebelah, "… atau beberapa tingkah lakumu yang cukup bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'kriminalitas' selama di Amerika akan kubeberkan kepada kakak kelasmu itu…"

Ryoma merinding. Wajahnya memucat, dan ia menelan ludahnya paksa. Memang, selama di Amerika ia tidak selalu menjadi 'anak-baik' malah sering melakukan hal-hal bertaraf 'nakal'. Walau itu terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, tetap saja itu 'aib' yang tidak akan pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapapun, bahkan Momoshiro. Apalagi Tezuka. Ia benar-benar tidak mau rahasianya itu diketahui sang buchou. Hell no!

"Oke oke!" teriak Ryoma, mendorong kakaknya keluar. "Aku akan bersiap, jadi keluar!"

BLAM! Sekali lagi, pintu kamar Ryoma menjadi korban ketidak-pintu-an, korban malang dari emosi Ryoma. Pintu tersebut terbanting di depan hidung Ryoga, membuatnya menyerngit sedikit.

"Ada apa?" suara datar terdengar, dan Ryoga berbalik untuk mendapati Tezuka memandangnya bingung dari pintu kamarnya.

Ryoga menyeringai. 'Ini mungkin akan menjadi suatu permainan yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat,' batinnya. 'Tapi sayang, besok aku harus pulang,'

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya santai sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya, seringai masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hmm…" kentara sekali Tezuka tidak mempercayai perkataan Ryoga. _Wong _dia tadi ngeliat Ryoga mendekati adiknya dan Ryoma membentak Ryoga, terlihat kesal.

Brak! Sekali lagi, pintu kamar Ryoma terbanting terbuka dengan sadisnya, dan munculah sosok Ryoma dengan hantuk di sekeliling lehernya, dan wajahnya kusut.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, dan sekali lagi, Ryoma membatu.

'Sial…'

"O-ohayou, bunchou."

"Ohayou, Echizen. Dan bukankah sudah kubilang agar tidak memanggilku bunchou lagi?"

"Ah," Ryoma tergagap, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Gomen, Tezuka-san,"

Ada getaran aneh saat Tezuka mendengar Ryoma memanggil dengan marganya, bukan 'bunchou' seperti biasa. Entah itu dikarenakan karena ia tidak biasa, atau 'tidak rela'.

Dan dengan cepat Ryoma memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat. Membuahkan sebuah tatapan tanya di mata Tezuka.

"Pagi hari pertama di rumah Echizen terasa aneh ya…" gumam Tezuka, lalu berbalik memasuki kamarnya.

Yah Tezuka, ini baru hari pertama. Masih ada dua bulan lagi untuk dijalani…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siang hari di musim panas itu memang terasa panas, ya.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Ryoma saat ia menjelajahi dapur, mencari minuman dingin atau semangka. Dan betapa kesalnya ia saat apa yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Ah, sial."

Dengan cepat ia berjalan keluar dari dapur, melewati ruang makan yang kosong dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia meraih dompet dan topinya, lalu kembali turun ke bawa, ke ruang tv dimana sang ayah sedang membaca koran (A/N: sebenernya sih, lagi baca majalah porno! Wakakak \(^o^)/)

Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan kekesalan, dan dalam hati Ryoma menyesal tadi pagi ia sudah meng-iya-kan suruhan ayahnya untuk menemaninya latihan pagi, yang membuat dirinya sekarang kecapekan dan merasa gerah, dan memerlukan makanan atau minuman yang dingin, segera.

"Yah."

"Hm?"

"Minimarket, sebentar."

"Ajak Tezuka-san."

Deg! Ryoma membeku seketika. Awalnya ia enggan untuk mengajak kakak kelasnya itu, karena entah kenapa saat ia berada di dekatnya ia selalu merasa gelisah, panas dingin, dan gugup. OOC banget deh dari kelakuannya yang sebenernya. Tapi, agar ayahnya tidak curiga, ia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam.

Terpaksa ia menaiki tangga lagi, menghampiri pintu kamar Tezuka. Dan begitu ia sampai di pintu berwarna cokelat itu, ia menarik nafas, lalu melepasnya.

"Huft…"

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Glek! Ryoma enggan sih, untuk masuk teritori 'pribadi' sang kapten walau itu di rumahnya sendiri. Yah, entah kenapa tidak mau saja.

Kriet… Ryoma mendorong pintu perlahan, dan kepalanya menyembul. Dilihatnya Tezuka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja, dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Ryoma.

Cokelat keemasan bertemu cokelat.

Sedetik, mereka tidak melepaskan pandangan itu.

Dan lalu, yang memutuskan kontak itu duluan adalah Ryoma, memalingkan wajah mengamati dinding seolah-olah dinding tersebut lebih menarik.

"Ada apa, Echizen?"

"Emm…" Ryoma menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "Ano, aku ingin ke minimarket sebentar beli minuman dingin, dan pak tua itu menyuruhku mengajak Tezuka-san. Tezuka-san mau ikut?"

"Hem…" Tezuka terliha berfikir. Ia memang mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang akan ia lakukan, tapi mungkin berjalan sebentar keluar melemaskan otot kakinya merupakan ide yang baik.

Dan lagi, entah kenapa di sudut hatinya, ia merasakan perasaan _liar _yang mendorongnya untuk ikut Ryoma dan berjalan di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku ikut."

Ryoma tersentak. Bukannya ia mengharapkan sebuah penolakan, tapi jarang-jarang sang kapten mau ikut untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Terserah bunchou sajalah." Ucapnya lalu berbalik, membiarkan Tezuka mengambil dompetnya terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar. Awalnya, di pinggir jalan, Tezuka memposisikan dirinya di belakang Ryoma. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mengambil alih tempat di sebelah Ryoma. Ryoma menyerngit, tapi ia berusaha normal.

Deg!

'Gawat…' batin Ryoma, yang merasakan hawa khas Tezuka di sebelahnya, 'Kalau bunchou sedekat ini, bisa-bisa…'

Bahkan kedua tangan mereka nyaris bertautan.

Menahan diri supaya tidak bergetar ataupun pucat, Ryoma akhirnya sampai di minimarket dan segera berjalan cepat menuju tempat minuman dingin. Diambilnya fanta favoritnya beberapa kaleng, dan ia menengok.

Untuk menemukan Tezuka yang wajahnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Huaaa!" Ryoma hampir terlompat saking kagetnya, tapi akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Tezuka memandang aneh ke arahnya, menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bunchou, apakah bunchou tidak menyadari bahwa bunchou mengagetkanku?"

Tezuka menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, sang _kouhai _berada di alamnya sendiri. Rupanya Ryoma tidak menyadari bahwa Tezuka sudah sedari tadi berada di belakangnya, berfikir memilih minuman yang mana. Anehnya, Ryoma sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, dan akhirnya terkaget saat berbalik.

"Haah…" Tezuka menghela nafas, meraih tiga minuman kaleng secara acak, "Aku sudah berada di sini sedari tadi asal kau tahu, Echizen."

Duh, Ryoma serasa mati kutu saja mendengarnya. Berarti sedari tadi ia menghiraukan sang kapten dong?

"A-ayo kita ke kasir," kata Ryoma tergagap lalu segera meluncur menuju kasir, menarik tiga minuman kaleng Tezuka.

Setelah membayar dengan uangnya, Ryoma meraih kantong plastik berisi barang belanjaannya. Tapi, sebelum ia menentengnya keluar, plastik tersebut sudah direbut oleh Tezuka.

"Buchou-"

"Biar aku yang bawa." ucap Tezuka tegas, nada final. Ryoma langsung terdiam dan merengut.

"Mada mada dane,"

"Sopanlah sedikit kepada kakak kelasmu."

"Hmm…"

Mereka kembali berjalan ke rumah Echizen dalam diam, jarak di antara mereka menjadi sedikit lebih lebar karena plastik yang di bawa Tezuka. Dan Ryoma mensyukuri hal itu.

Sesampainya di rumah dan Ryoma membawa seluruh bawaannya ke dapur untuk ia masukan ke kulkas, Tezuka mengekor di belakangnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur.

Ryoma menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, dan ia berbalik untuk mendapati Tezuka yang sedang meminum salah satu minumannya sambil memandang keluar.

"Apa yang bunchou lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Elak Tezuka. Ia kemudian terdiam dan meneguk minumannya lagi, lalu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus Ryoma. "Dan bukankah sudah kubilang agar kau tidak memanggilku 'buchou'?"

Ryoma mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah berusaha, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu terbiasa memanggil bunchou sebagai 'bunchou', bukan 'Tezuka-san'."

Mendengar sanggahan yang diucapkan sang _kouhai, _Tezuka menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah. "Ya sudah kalau itu maumu."

Menyeringai, Ryoma membuka tutup kaleng fanta-nya dan berjalan keluar, menuju teras yang –tumbennya- tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sana. Bahkan ayahnya.

Ryoma terduduk di pinggi teras, sementara Tezuka mengikutinya. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, menatap langit yang mulai memerah. Rupanya hari sudah sore, menjelang malam.

"Ah, di sana rupanya kalian," ucap sepupu Ryoma, Nanako yang berdiri dengan raut wajah tidak bisa ditebak.

Ryoma berbalik. "Ya?"

"Sudah sore, Ryo-kun. Mandilah. Terkecuali kalau Tezuka-san ingin mandi terlebih dahulu," Nanako beralih kepada Tezuka dan mengangguk kepadanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tezuka, "Sementara aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Aaaah," keluh Ryoma, meneguk kembali fanta-nya. "Aku sedang minum ini, tunggulah sebentar lagi,"

"Um," Nanako mengangguk maklum. Kemudian ia berbalik. Tapi, sebelum ia mencapai ruang dalam ia berbalik menatap Ryoma. "Jangan sampai kau tertidur lagi di teras. Walaupun sekarang sedang musim panas, tidur di teras tetap tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

Ryoma merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Iya iya, baiklah!"

Sepeninggalan Nanako, Ryoma merebahkan diri di teras, menatap langit yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah bercampur kuning dan ungu tua.

Hampir saja ia tertidur andai ia tidak merasakan guncangan di bahunya, pelan.

"Engg…" Ryoma membuka matanya, menampakan bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan, menatap siapapun itu yang telah membangunkannya. Ternyata Tezuka.

"Bangunlah." Ucapnya datar. "Kau hampir tertidur, dan kalau Nanako-san menemukanmu dalam keadaan tertidur, ia bisa marah."

"Ung…" setengah malas ia mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk. Ia kemudian menghabiskan fantanya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Ia kemudian berdiri, dan merenggangkan ototnya.

"Aku mandi duluan ya, bunchou."

"Hn."

Ryoma naik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan kemudian ia memasuki kamar mandi, tepat pada saat itu sang kakak keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka bertatapan muka, dan sedetik kemudian Ryoma mengalihkan wajahnya, cemberut. Rupanya, ia masih dendam perihal masalah tadi pagi.

Sementara itu, Ryoga menyeringai.

'Ah, andai tidak ada urusan mendesak, aku bisa menyaksikan betapa serunya permainan yang akan berlangsung,' batin Ryoga sambil tetap menyeringai saat ia memasuki kamarnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Ryoma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di rambutnya, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengeringkannya. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak memasuki kamarnya, tetapi turun menuju ruang tv, dan menduduki sofa sambil meraih remote tv dan mulai mencari channel yang bagus.

Sekitar setengah jam berikutnya, Nanako memanggilnya untuk mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah siap dan memintanya untuk memanggil Tezuka. Dan dengan berat hati, Ryoma berdiri dan menaiki tangga, mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Tezuka.

Tok Tok!

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Ryoma."

Jeda.

"Masuklah."

Kriet… Ryoma membuka pintu kamar, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang Kunimitsu Tezuka yang terkenal sebagai atlit tennis itu berdiri dengan kondisi _half-naked, _telanjang dada. Memperlihatkan perut mulusnya terbentuk dengan otot-otot dan juga kulit mulusnya yang tanpa cacat itu.

Glek! Ryoma menelan ludah paksa. Ini sih, pemandangan yang sangat-sangat-sangat langka!

"Ada apa?" suara datar Tezuka terdengar saat pemuda tersebut selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan kemudian meraih sebuah kaos berwarna hitam untuk kemudian ia pakai.

Ryoma menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak, tidak. Kau harus bisa berfikir jernih, Ryoma!' "Eng, makan malam sudah siap, bunchou."

"Ah, oke."

Ryoma dengan cepat keluar dan menuruni tanggai, diikuti dengan Tezuka. Di sana rupanya sudah ada sang ayah dan ibu, sang sepupu, dan tentunya Ryoga.

Ryoma dan Tezuka mengambil tempat masing-masing, dan setelah berdoa mereka semua memulai makannya. Makan kembali sunyi.

Dan tepat ketika makan selesai dan Nanako membawanya ke bak cucian piring, Nanjirou angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya kakakmu ingin bicara sepatah kata."

Ryoma, yang berniat membuka kulkas untuk meraih sekaleng fanta, harus kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil merengut kesal. Akhirnya ia hanya meraih segelas _ocha _yang terbiasa dihidangkan di meja makan.

"Sepertinya ini kabar baik," Ryoga memulai, menatap keluarganya. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Ryoma hanya menatap kakaknya bingung. Ada apa sih?

"Karena sepertinya rektorku datang lebih cepat daripada perkiraan dan aku harus secepatnya mengumpulkan tugas, sepertinya kepulanganku ke Amerika harus dipercepat dari seminggu lagi menjadi besok."

"Apa?"

Ryoga memiringkan kepalanya, menatap raut tak percaya Ryoma, lalu menyeringai. "Ya, _ototou, _aku pulang besok, pesawat sore."

Ryoma merengut, kesal. "Sejak kapan aniki merencanakan hal ini?"

"Bukannya kau sudah mendengar kalau aku baru tahu beberapa saat yang lalu?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalunya itu _kapan? _Beberapa saat yang lalu itu definisinya kan luas!"

"Tadi pagi," jawab Ryoga ringan, tersenyum.

"Cih."

"Bukannya seharusnya kau senang?"

"Kalau tidak ada aniki kan aku susah minta di traktir."

"Hmph," Ryoga mendengus, meraih secangkir _ocha _dan menegaknya. "Hormatilah kakakmu ini, jangan sering-sering memintanya mentraktirmu. Uangnya habis nanti."

"Resiko seorang kakak."

"Sudahlah Ryo-kun, Ryoga-kun, jangan bertengkar," Nanako akhirnya menengahi setelah ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Berarti, besok kita harus mengantarnyake bandara?" Tanya Ryoma, yang akhirnya bangkit untuk meraih fanta-nya.

"Kalau kau mau, ototou."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Lumayan lah nanti di bandara aku bisa minta dibelikan ini-itu."

"Dasar matre!"

"Resiko!"

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua!"

"Oke oke." Ryoma bangkit sambil tetap memegang kaleng fantanya. "Aku naik."

"Hmm,"

Dan dengan cepat Ryoma membanting pintunya, membuat sang ayah berdecak kesal.

Tezuka hanya terdiam, lalu meraih gelas _ocha_-nya. Setelah pamit, ia naik ke atas. Dan lalu, setelah ia pertimbangkan, akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu kamar Ryoma.

Tok tok!

"Siapa?" suara Ryoma terdengar gusar, dan Tezuka menaikan alisnya. Tumben.

"Ini aku."

Jeda.

Kriet… pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakan sosok Ryoma yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, bunchou."

"Kau kenapa sih tadi?" Tezuka duduk di kursi belajar Ryoma, menaikan salah satu kakinya. Setidaknya pintu sudah di tutup, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat tindakan Tezuka.

_Well_, aneh memang. Tumben sekali Tezuka perhatian kepada adik kelasnya itu. Tapi, tetap saja ia tadi tidak bisa melupakan raut wajah Ryoma yang bercampur antara rasa sedih, kesal, gusar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

"Kau bohong."

Ryoma menghela nafas. Sedari tadi, ia memang berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Dan untungnya, ia berhasil menguasainya. Ia terduduk dan menyender di tembok, sementara tangannya meraih Karupin yang rupanya sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Yah, hanya saja… aniki terlihat lebih cepat pergi…" suara Ryoma lirih, dan ia memandang jendela. Tezuka sampai harus mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk bisa mendengarnya.

Tezuka terdiam, menunggu Ryoma melanjutkan. Dan memang, Ryoma melanjutkan. Kedua matanya teralih dari jendela menuju Tezuka, menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Aniki baru saja sampai seminggu yang lalu. Baru saja bermain denganku hanya sekitar lima hari, sisanya ia tergeletak di rumah karena _jet lag. _Aku hanya merasa, aniki menjadi lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya…"

Tezuka menghela nafas dan kemudian bangkit dari kursi, duduk di sebelah Ryoma di tempat tidur. Ia kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, embusan nafasnya yang jelas terasa oleh Ryoma, membuat remaja tersebut hampir merinding dan menjauh. Tapi, ditahannya hasratnya itu, mengingatkan dirinya kalau perlakuannya mungkin akan membuat bunchou-nya curiga.

Malam itu mereka lalui dengan sunyi, mendengarkan alunan musik yang keluar dari stereo Ryoma. Mereka berdua hanya duduk bersampingan, bahkan sampai jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ryoma terdiam, bingung akan maksud dari sang bunchou untuk tetap di sebelahnya. Tapi, kemudian ia paham. Bunchou-nya ada di sebelahnya hanya untuk menemani, tanpa kata, tapi ada.

Tersenyum, ia merasakan matanya terasa berat. Lalu, tanpa ia sadari, ia berhenti mengelus Karupin dan kepalanya pun terjatuh di pundak Tezuka.

Tezuka, yang sedang terdiam memikirkan-entah-apa itu, kaget saat ia merasakan bahu kirinya berat. Dan ketika ia menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Ryoma tertidur pulas di bahunya.

Tidak bisa menahan senyum, Tezuka perlahan bangkit dengan tangan menahan kepala Ryoma, menggendongnya sedikit dan membaringkannya, lalu menarik selimutnya. Karupin sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

Tezuka menatap wajah tidur Ryoma. Begitu polos… seolah tanpa dosa. Padahal, bukan itu kesan yang sering ia tangkap di keseharian Ryoma di klub. Biasanya, bocah itu hanya menggerutu atau mencemooh atau bahkan datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi di rumahnya, bocah tersebut seolah bebas. Dan entah kenapa Tezuka senang melihatnya.

Melihat Ryoma bergelung di tempat tidurnya dengan mata makin terpenjam dan wajah polos membuat Tezuka seolah ingin memeluk pemuda di depannya. Tapi, ia tahan. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti darimana datangnya _hasrat _aneh tersebut.

Tapi, semakin lama ia menatap wajah tidur Ryoma, membuatnya tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membungkuk, lalu perlahan mengecup dahi Ryoma.

Tapi secepat kilat Tezuka bangkit. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' batinnya merana. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Bukan kesal apa, ia sangat kesal kepada dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Ryoma tahu? Bagaimana kalau Ryoma menjauhinya? Bagaimana-bagaimana-

Pikirannya terhenti seketika. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu kemudian menggeleng. Menjadi pesimis bukanlah dirinya. Mana mungkin kan, ada orang lain yang tahu? Pintu tertutup rapat dan satu-satunya akses seseorang dapat melihat adalah melalui jendela. Tapi ini kan lantai dua?

Setidaknya sekarang Tezuka bisa tenang.

Tapi, entah kenapa ia tidak menyesali ciumannya tadi. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada rasa penyesalan. Hanya ada keterkejutan mengenai reflek dirinya, dan juga getaran aneh di dadanya.

"Apa aku menyukainya?"

Jawaban datang secepat pertanyaan itu muncul. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kata itulah yang terus diulang-ulang Tezuka kepada dirinya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya ia meragukannya.

Kemudian, bertekad untuk tidak kehilangan kendali lagi, Tezuka keluar. Ia membuka pintu tanpa suara dan menutupnya dengan suara hampir sunyi. Sedikit lagi pintu tertutup, Tezuka berbisik.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur… Ryoma."

* * *

XOXOXOXOXO

TBC

XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Bagaimana?

Duh duh ini gua ngebut bikinnya, karena otak gua udah gatahan untuk mengetik -_- bahasa gaul-nya keluar karena stress

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalau Ryoma ataupun Tezuka terlalu OOC, atau jalan ceritanya aneh, atau keganjalan lainnya. Itu semua gua coba perkecil lagi. Sekali lagi, mohon maafkan otak gua yang hobi banget berkhayal kejauhan -_-

Oyaa! Buat para reviewer non akun:

**Milky-Cat: **Thanks banget buat reviewnya! Ehehe, thanks :D Oke, ini sudah update, semoga suka yaaa {(^_^)}

**Amu Zholdick: **Thanks yaa udah review :D Heem… Ryoma OOC yak? Waduh, ampuni aku -_- Konflik? Mulai chapter depan sudah terlihat kook :D Hehehe. Ini sudah update, semoga suka yaaaa {(^.^)}

**QRen: **Thanks lagi yaa udah review lagii :D Ryoma lucu? Makaciiiiiih XD #tampol. Ehehe, ini sudah update, semoga suka yaaa :D

**Sasuke Chan: **Thanks lagi yaaa udah review :))) Iyap! Ini sudah update! Semoga sukaaaaa XD

SEKIAN!

Oh iya,bener! KONFLIK SUDAH MULAI DI CHAPTER DEPAN~ #nyuritoamesjid #dipukul

And, REVIEW pleaseeeeeee~ :D


End file.
